Large animals are typically housed in structures in the nature of barns found at various locations such as racetracks, veterinary facilities, horse farms and training centers, dairy farms and zoos. These structures employ bedding material on which the animals walk, eat and sleep. In time, the bedding material becomes saturated with liquid, semi-liquid as well as solid animal waste. Historically, the bedding material was then replaced. While the material, generally straw, wood chips or sawdust, is biodegradable, a hauling and storage problem exists during the disposal of the used bedding material. Current environmental regulations prevent the disposal of this material in conventional landfills, or the stockpiling of such materials in urban areas and particularly in locations where the animal waste could be leached into domestic water sources or supplies.
This requires the disposal companies to locate rural areas where the soiled bedding material can be land spread, or stockpiled. The material can be composted, or baled, and sold to domestic agricultural users or exported to foreign farmers. However, the hauling expense and the loss or degradation in land use attendant such disposal of the soiled bedding is costly.
Synthetic monofilament material is available for use as a bedding material. One such material is offered by Shakespeare Monofilament Corporation. Widespread use of this material has not been forthcoming because the soiled material is not readily cleaned. This material is not biodegradable, but it is reusable. However, a viable and inexpensive apparatus for cleaning the synthetic material has not heretofore been available.